Pentatonix - Dream come true
by let them burn
Summary: Ella meets her idols, the band Pentatonix. She might have accidentally fallen in love with one of them.


My name is Ella Jarvis. I never thought that I would ever meet my idols, Pentatonix. They all had beautiful voices and amazing talent. Mitch was sweet, Scott was genuine, Avi was funny, Kevin had swag, Kirstie was beautiful. I was just a dancer and singer from a tiny town in western Washington. Then I started posting YouTube videos. I got a little popularity. Then the band announced that they would do a special camp for people who wanted to sing and perform. I thought that I wouldn't have a chance, but for some reason, I signed up. I was one of the eight people who got in. When I was picked up by the tour bus in Seattle I could hardly believe my eyes. The driver was Kevin. A young man with dark hair and a beanie stepped out. It was Avi. "Um... Ella Jarvis?" He called out in a deeper than expected voice. I answered, red as a beet. "I, uh, I'm over here." When he saw me he smile brightly and beckoned guiding me into the huge bus.

Two months later.

It was Christmas. I had spent two months training with Pentatonix and loved every second of it. One day, Scott, Kevin and Mitch decided to take the crew out for the night. I had said I didn't want to go. Before they went I was walking along the street in the snow. I noticed a spot covered in ice. Suddenly I saw Mitch and Avi walking up. "What's up, guys?"

Mitch was about respond when I noticed he was about to step on the frozen puddle. "Mitch watch out!" I ran up and pushed him away, put my self on the ice. Avi smiled and tried to pull me off so I didn't fall, but I ended accidentally pulling him into the ice, causing us both to fall, Avi landing on top of me. Mitch started laughing. "Ow, Avi, you're freaking heavy." Us both laughing, I pushed him off and he tried to stand, only to fall and give himself a bloody lip. "You okay Avi? Mitch shut up." The best part was the look on Kevin's face when we came back to the house, Avi with blood dripping down his shirt, Mitch laughing, and me explaining Avi smashed his face on some ice. He turned to me and gave me the super frown, saying it was my fault. We all laughed. Later, after everyone had left, Avi and I were the only ones still at the house. I was in the living sitting on the couch, when I heard the keyboard start upstairs. I went up and knocked on Avi's door. "Come on in."

He called in his low, melodic voice. "I heard you playing."

"Oh?"

"Your pretty good."

"Nah."

"Avi, really."

"Fine."

I smiled in triumph. Avi blushed for the first time I had ever seen him blush.

It was so adorable. I pulled a pack of uno cards out of my pocket. "Wanna play?" Avi smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Last one to the table is the dealer!" He jumped out of his chair and pushed past me. I laughed and ran. As I reached the stairs I tripped over my own feet, falling down onto Avi. We fell down the stairs, landing in a pile at the bottom. My face was centimeters from his. I just laughed. The more we laughed, the funnier it seemed. Scott and Kirstie walked through the front door, and stood and stared at Avi and I. Kirstie shook her head, and headed upstairs. Scott started laughing too. Eventually we untangled ourselves, and Scott joined us for Uno. It was a loud game.

It had been six months. It was the last day. Avi and I were picking up some cough medicine for Mitch, who had a cold. They had went in Avi's car. As we were walking the short distance from the parking area to the house, Avi grabbed my arm, and looked me in the eye. "Avi?" He sighed, and his voice got really low because he was embarrassed. "What's wrong?"

"Look Ella, I know, we're only friends, but, today's the last day, and I just..." Avi scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah?" Butterflies filled my stomach.

"I just wanted to say that I love you. I can't expect you to feel the same."

I remained silent in wonder. Avi frowned, a real frown. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, I'm so-"

"Avi."

"Yeah?"

"I... I feel the same."

"See, that's what I meant you... wait what?" An adorable look of confusion appeared on his face. "I... love you too, Avi Kaplan. I have since the first day." All the sudden, Avi started singing. He sang, and I harmonized. It was amazing. Then as we ended, Avi leaned the distance between our faces, and kissed me.

I blinked. I hadn't expected that. Suddenly Scott walked up. "Guys, I heard you singing. It was pretty good!"

Avi blushed red. I collected my wits and responded. "Thanks Scott! What's up?"

"I just wanted you guys to know that we, meaning some of this group, are going to California to perform!" He smiled brightly, but when he saw Avi's face he looked a little worried. "Avi, are you alright?"

"Yeah." His voice was husky in embarrassment. I raised an eyebrow at Scott, wondering if he had seen us. Suddenly, Scott smiled and winked, and said, "I won't say anything." Avi sighed in relief. As we headed back towards the house, I asked, "Scott, what did you mean we're going to California to perform?"

"Well, five students were chosen to be in our performance in California. We'll set up this next week, and then we'll head over and show em' how it's done."

Avi and I laughed. "Well, that sounds fun. Good luck!"

"What do you mean, good luck? You need it too."

"What!?"

"You were chosen." I heard a snort from behind me. Avi was smiling. "What's so funny?" Asked Scott. Avi stared off into the distance, his face going serious. "You were chosen." He said in a ridiculously low voice, as he pointed at me. Scott and I laughed so loud, Kirstie heard us, and she came outside to hear the joke. We explained and soon she was laughing as well. That was a good last day. But it apparently wasn't actually the last day for me and a few others, those others being Carolyn Maloney, Jason Green, Max Fast, and Paul Edgers. All of the had talent, Carolyn could beatbox, Jason, Paul, and Max could all sing really well, but I had the lowest voice. Mitch said that that's why I had been chosen. I had an octive that none of the others students had. Not nearly as low as Avi, but still low, especially for a girl. As the week progressed, we each worked with a different band member for a little while. While I was with Mitch I discovered my talent for sitting and listening, which I did a lot of considering I could barely sing high notes. When Scott came to get me when it was my turn with Avi, he winked and gave Avi a knowing smile, at which Avi rolled his eyes. Avi and I worked for hours together, practicing. Soon it was dinner time. I stood up from the seat beside the piano. "We should probably go down for dinner." Avi sighed. "Yeah. Wait a sec, I need to find my ring."

"Ring?"

"Y'know, the one with the Dragon on it."

"Oh yeah."

Avi found his ring, and we were both leaving, and Avi kissed me on the forehead. I sighed. This was the best year of my life.


End file.
